<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>youth is like diamonds in the sun (and diamonds are forever) by xavierurban</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853230">youth is like diamonds in the sun (and diamonds are forever)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban'>xavierurban</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kit's bottom jason todd week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Age Play, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daddy Roy Harper, Dom Roy Harper, Dom/sub, I actually don’t think I ever make it clear that Jason is An Adult, Jason Todd is a Little, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Punishment play, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Jason Todd, Subspace, Vibrators, but this is definitely age-play and not underage whoops, ddlb, littlespace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>BJTW2020 Day 3: Daddy kink</b> | <s>Going undercover as a celebrity/model works too well</s> | <s>Earth 3 AU</s> | <s>Jason is small/runt!Jason AU</s></p>
<p>
  <i>Roy teaches his baby boy a little something about patience.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kit's bottom jason todd week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>youth is like diamonds in the sun (and diamonds are forever)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been meaning to write some Little!Jason for a while now, so when I saw the prompts for today, I just knew it was the perfect excuse. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
<p>Title from Forever Young by Alphaville</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s far too quiet, that’s the first thing Roy realises when he comes in from the garage where he’d been tinkering away at his newest trick-arrow design for the past few hours.</p>
<p>When he’d gone out, he’d left Jason set up at his colouring table in the living room, <i>The Dragon Prince</i> playing on the tv. His boy knows how to use the controller to keep watching, or even to switch to a different program, so the fact that Roy can’t hear the tv at all is tripping him up.</p>
<p>Silence is <i>never</i> a good thing when you’ve got a little one running around. If anything, it’s a sure sign that trouble is being gotten into.</p>
<p>He creeps down the hall warily, and, sure enough, the tv is on, buzzing faintly in that abandoned-electronic kind of way, its screen dimmed out as it asks if he’s still watching. Roy sighs, shutting the tv and cable box both off, and rolls his eyes at the mess of crayons and scattered printer paper all over the floor and Jason’s table.</p>
<p>He checks the kitchen next, in case Jason got distracted trying to make himself some kind of snack, but he has no luck there. Then, he hears it, a low moan from down the hall, and Roy’s lips thin out as he presses them together in a frown.</p>
<p>Right, because what <i>else</i> would a growing, curious boy do when left to his own devices?</p>
<p>Roy sighs and reroutes himself for their bedroom, finding that the door is cracked open just slightly. He hears another moan and a very distinct buzzing, and he nudges the door open with his foot.</p>
<p>“Jason Peter Todd,” he calls out harshly as the door opens to reveal the scene beyond, and it’s like it starts a chain reaction. First, Jason looks up at him with a jolt of surprise, his eyes blown wide, and the way he jerks causes him to push the vibrator deeper into himself. Then, his mouth drops open on a shout as he holds Roy’s gaze for a long moment before breaking their eye contact as he tips his head back and moans. Finally, ropes of white cum shoot from his cock, making a sticky mess all over his belly, as his legs jerk and tremble.</p>
<p>Roy’s own cock throbs in his pants, because <i>holy shit</i>. He stands, frozen in the doorway, for a few moments longer, until Jason’s moans turn into soft little whimpers. Roy springs into action, stepping the rest of the way into the room and making a beeline for the bed.</p>
<p>“What did I tell you,” he growls as he kneels onto the bed and reaches out, grabbing at the base of the vibrator and pulling it out of Jason’s fluttering hole, “About playing with Daddy’s special toys? Hmm?”</p>
<p>Jason just whines, kicking halfheartedly at Roy’s arm until he grabs him by the ankle and holds his foot down.</p>
<p>“You <i>know</i> you aren’t allowed to play with these by yourself,” Roy continues when Jason remains tight-lipped. He turns the toy off and tosses it aside, and then he crowds himself over Jason, bracketing him underneath his body as he reaches for his jaw and forces him to look at him.</p>
<p>“Well?” He asks, “What do you have to say for yourself?”</p>
<p>Jason glares up at him petulantly for a long moment and makes another weak attempt to kick him, and Roy tightens his grip on Jason’s face.</p>
<p>“You were busy,” Jason finally says, a whiney quality to his voice that makes Roy roll his eyes, “And they feel so good, Daddy. I wanted to feel good.”</p>
<p>“I think you need to learn a thing or two about patience, baby,” Roy tells him. His voice is softer now, but Jason tenses nonetheless, catching the threat underlying his words.</p>
<p><i>“Daddy,”</i> he whines, “No, Daddy, I’m sorry. Please, I’ll be good all the rest of the day, I promise!”</p>
<p>Roy sighs and shakes his head, and Jason whimpers as tears spring up in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” he says quietly, and Roy dips down to brush a kiss over his lips before he lets go of him and sits up.</p>
<p>“You know the rules, baby boy,” he tells him, seemingly unmoved by Jason’s tears. He shuffles around until he’s sitting back against the headboard, his legs crossed, and then he pats at his thighs and shoots Jason a stern look.</p>
<p>Jason huffs and grumbles and takes his sweet-ass time in getting up and moving closer, and he hovers just outside of Roy’s reach when he finally scooches closer on his knees.</p>
<p>“Daddy, please,” he whines, and Roy raises an eyebrow at him, “I’m <i>sorry</i>, I won’t do it again, <i>please</i>.”</p>
<p>Roy looks at him for a long moment, his gaze sweeping over every inch of him, taking in the way he’s holding himself, the set of his jaw, the twitches of his muscles, and he exhales through his nose before twisting his expression into something more cross.</p>
<p>“Get. Over. Here,” he demands, each word coming out slow and heavy, and he watches as Jason swallows hard before he finally comes closer and draps himself over Roy’s lap. Roy helps him get situated, ignoring the quiet pleas for mercy that Jason is still offering, and he cups one of Jason’s asscheeks for a moment, squeezing and then massaging at it with his fingertips as Jason tenses beneath his touch.</p>
<p>“You know Daddy doesn’t enjoy this, don’t you?” He asks - <i>lies</i>, really, but that’s besides the point - and Jason gives a short, jerky nod as Roy strokes his hand down the back of Jason’s thigh. He raises his hand to bring it back up, but it comes down gently before repeating the motion as he pets Jason like an animal. “But you won’t learn to behave if there are no consequences, isn’t that right, baby?”</p>
<p>Jason whines, and Roy swears he feels a brief poke against his thigh when Jason squirms in his lap; he suppresses a laugh at that and keeps going, still petting Jason slowly, “So I’m going to spank you, baby boy, because you didn’t follow the rules. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>Jason huffs, still squirming until Roy firms his grip and holds him in place, his nails digging into Jason’s skin slightly in warning.</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy,” he finally says, and Roy can <i>hear</i> the way he’s sulking. Well, too bad; the brat brought this on himself.</p>
<p>“Tell me.”</p>
<p>“I used your toys without asking,” he mumbles, and Roy sighs, giving Jason’s thigh a careful squeeze until he pipes up again, “I didn’t wait for you. I tried to do it myself.”</p>
<p>Roy hums, and goes back to petting at Jason’s ass and thighs.</p>
<p>“That’s right, baby,” he says, and Jason turns his face slightly so that his cheek is pressed to the mattress and he can look back at Roy.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he says pitifully, and Roy sighs again.</p>
<p>“I know you are, sweetheart,” he tells him, “But that doesn’t mean you don’t need to be punished. You won’t learn if I let you get away with things just because you feel guilty after.”</p>
<p>Jason chews on his lip for a moment before he finally turns his face back into the sheets, nuzzling down into them. Roy can feel his muscles jumping with tension under his hand, and he waits a few moments longer until Jason’s breathing has started to pick up from the anticipation before he lifts his hand and brings it back down on Jason’s thigh so that it lands with a sharp noise.</p>
<p>Jason gasps, jolting slightly in Roy’s lap, and Roy rubs at the reddening skin before he raises his hand again and repeats the motion. He lands a few more across Jason’s thighs before moving the next round higher, his palm landing on Jason’s ass with every strike as Jason squirms and whimpers and, finally, starts pushing back against his hand.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” he whines, his voice going thin with a moan as Roy’s hand comes down again and then pauses to massage his boy’s overheated skin, “Daddy, please. Pleasepleaseplease.”</p>
<p>“Please what?” Roy asks, even though there’s no doubt in his mind as to what Jason is asking for. He digs his fingers in harder against Jason’s muscles, and he moans again before grinding desperately against Roy’s leg.</p>
<p>“Please fuck me,” Jason gasps, “Mm, Daddy, please, <i>please</i>, I need it, please.”</p>
<p>Roy huffs, and his palm comes down once more on the curve where Jason’s ass meets his leg.</p>
<p>“This is supposed to be a punishment, baby,” he reminds him, “You’re not supposed to be enjoying yourself.”</p>
<p>Jason whines, pushing back into his hand and then grinding forwards again. “Sorry,” he whimpers, “Sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry, it just feels so good, please, I want you so bad, Daddy, need you.”</p>
<p>Roy’s cock jerks desperately, more than on-board with giving Jason what he wants, but Roy has to push his arousal down. He spanks Jason one final time before trailing his fingertips up the curve of his ass and then over to his tight little hole. It’s still glistening slightly from the lube Jason had used earlier, and Roy groans as he dips two fingers down into him and they slide in easily.</p>
<p>Jason moans and pushes back against him, and Roy drags those fingers in and out of him a few more times before he withdraws them.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to fuck you today, baby,” Roy tells him, and Jason’s whine sounds so legitimately distressed that Roy almost takes his words back. Instead, he takes a deep breath and pinches at Jason’s thigh until he subsides, and then he lets it out and taps at Jason’s hole with his finger.</p>
<p>“You clearly didn’t learn your lesson, if you were enjoying this the whole time,” he explains, and Jason tries to protest but a sharp slap to his ass quiets him, “So I’m going to teach you a different way, instead. You were too impatient to wait for Daddy to finish his work, so you’re going to learn what little boys miss out on when they can’t be patient.”</p>
<p>Jason whines miserably, shaking his head as if he can simply deny what’s happening, and Roy huffs out a laugh.</p>
<p>He shifts carefully, leaning over Jason as he stretches out and reaches for the vibrator from earlier, and then he settles back into place. He spits into his hand and uses it to get the toy wet again, even though Jason is still wet enough inside to take it, anyway.</p>
<p>He doesn’t give Jason any warning before he slides it into him, fucking it in and out of him a few times before he flicks the power on and starts increasing the intensity of the vibrations. Jason shouts, the noise only slightly muffled by the bedding, and he pushes his hips back desperately to meet each thrust as Roy continues to fuck the toy in and out of him.</p>
<p>“Look at you,” he sneers, “So eager for any little bit of pleasure that you can’t see the forest for the trees.” He sighs, shifting slightly so that the toy is at a better angle, pressing right against Jason’s prostate with every stroke. The boy tenses and then starts writhing in his lap, and Roy can’t help but chuckle.</p>
<p>“I know, baby,” he says, amused, “It feels good, doesn’t it?” Jason moans his agreement, and Roy smirks.</p>
<p>“But it doesn’t feel as good as Daddy’s cock, does it?” He asks as he stops thrusting, holding the tip of the toy hard against that sensitive bundle of nerves, and Jason freezes for a moment before letting out a long whine as his body trembles all over. “You could have had that, baby boy,” Roy continues, “You could have had Daddy fucking you all afternoon, but you couldn’t wait, could you? You’re such a greedy, desperate little slut, aren’t you? Too impatient to wait for a good thing. I’m disappointed in you, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Jason lets out a sob at that, and Roy jerks slightly when he feels the first hot splash of cum against his thigh. He groans and holds the vibrator in place as Jason spasms in his lap, and when Jason finally starts to settle, still trembling but less violently, he starts to thrust with the toy again, fucking it in and out of Jason as deep as he can go with quick, harsh thrusts. Jason whines and attempts to squirm away for a few seconds before he simply goes limp, little puffs of air escaping him with every stroke.</p>
<p>Roy keeps going until Jason convulses through another orgasm, more cum dribbling out over Roy’s skin as Jason grinds against him with a miserable whine. He flicks the vibrator off first, leaving it inside Jason for a minute or two longer so Jason has something to clench around as he shakes and trembles through the aftershocks, and then he carefully slides the toy out and tosses it aside.</p>
<p>Jason moves like a ragdoll as Roy carefully pulls him up and then settles him down on his back. He leans over him, his hand moving down to grip at his own cock, and Jason moans instinctively as he lifts his hips in invitation.</p>
<p>“Uh-uh,” Roy says, holding Jason’s dejected gaze as he jerks himself off roughly until he’s spilling all over Jason’s belly with a grunt.</p>
<p>“That could have been inside you, sweetheart,” he says, and it must be the final nail in the coffin because Jason starts sobbing at that, his hands reaching out for Roy, and his heart leaps into his throat as he lowers himself to lay over Jason’s body.</p>
<p>“Shh,” he murmurs, curling around Jason until he’s holding him tightly and then rolling over onto his back. He curls one hand into Jason’s hair and holds him close as the other arm stays wrapped firmly around his back, “Shh, sweetheart, I forgive you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Jason chokes out, his face wet as he presses it against Roy’s neck, “Daddy, I’m sorry, I’ll never do it again, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Roy tells him again before pressing his lips to the top of Jason’s head, “I know, baby, I know. It’s alright, I know you’re still learning. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Jason sniffles and clings to him more tightly, his thighs squeezing around Roy’s hips, and Roy massages his scalp lightly before sliding his hand down to cup the back of Jason’s neck.</p>
<p>“I love you, sweetheart,” he murmurs, and Jason shudders against him, “You’ll never do anything that could change that, do you understand?”</p>
<p>Jason whimpers, but he still nods, and something relaxes in Roy’s chest.</p>
<p>“Love you, Daddy,” Jason mumbles, and then his lips press against the side of Roy’s neck, staying there for a moment as the kiss lingers.</p>
<p>“I know, baby,” Roy reassures him, and he drops another kiss to Jason’s head before he shuts his eyes and tips his head back, “I know.”</p>
<p>Jason shifts above him, getting comfortable, and lets out a ragged breath as he lets himself go limp over Roy, his body more of a comforting blanket than a total dead-weight. Roy’s arm squeezes around his back once, and he breathes out a soft sigh, letting Jason’s warmth seep into him.</p>
<p>He knows they should get up and wash off, that they should <i>eat</i> something - because, shoot, wasn’t lunchtime the entire reason he came back inside? - but, for now, Roy is content to just lay like this a little bit longer, and he suspects Jason feels the same way, if the way his body is utterly lax against him is any indication.</p>
<p>Lips curving into a soft smile, Roy holds his boy closer and listens as his breathing slowly evens out.</p>
<p><i>Yeah,</i> he thinks, <i>Jason seems pretty happy right where he is.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>